1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to painting tools and more specifically it relates to a paint holder and delivery device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous painting tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used by painters in painting various surfaces. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.